


thank you (for the little things)

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Series: Survivalinstinctvalkyria's Enstars Ficember 2018 [8]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: It's the little moments they share that truly make Keito happy.//Enstars Ficember Day 8: Akatsuki/Clothing





	thank you (for the little things)

**Author's Note:**

> Keito is a member of Akatsuki, it counts
> 
> Also they're gonna be short until I catch up because I'm constantly about to pass out
> 
> Also not gonna format the spacing sorry I'm tired

Keito tugs on the collar of his shirt again, pulling it up to his nose so he can smell the detergent.

 

Maybe, if he focuses enough, he can smell Eichi, too.

 

After a moment thinking about Eichi—worrying, being endeared, contemplating how to greet him tonight—he shakes his head and gets back to work.

 

Eichi has started washing their clothes, even though he had no idea how to do it a month ago. He hasn't said why, but Keito suspects it's out of guilt.

 

Guilt for depending too much on Keito, guilt for being too sick for them to go out together, guilt for countless other things. But Keito doesn't blame him; as long as he's alive, it's enough for Keito.

 

That doesn't mean he doesn't appreciate the gesture, though, because a warm feeling goes through him everytime he notices his clothes already laid out to bed in the morning, already washed and ironed. Even warmer is the feeling when he notices breakfast already made and awaiting him on the dining room table, and Eichi gets up from his seat to limply walk over to Keito and greet him with a kiss.

 

Keito just needs to finish these few panels, before he's free to go for the day. Maybe, he can take Eichi out to eat, if the blonde is feeling up to it.

 

He's hardly done with the last pen stroke before he's out the door of his workplace, immediately on his way down the street towards their shared apartment, even contemplating, at one point, if taking a taxi would be too much of an investment.

 

Ah, what does it matter now? He's hardly in the building before he knows it, on his way to greet Eichi.

 

When he unlocks the door, Eichi is already there waiting for him. His frail, trembling hands cup Keito's cheeks, and he kisses him softly in greeting. They're still for a moment, just enjoying each other's warmth.

 

“What would you like for dinner, Keito?” Eichi asks once they part, hands not leaving Keito's cheeks. No, it's Keito who takes them in his own, kissing over the small bruises and scars gently as he replies.

 

“It's been awhile since you left here; let's go out to eat tonight.”

 

Eichi's eyes widen a bit in surprise, before he smiles. “If you'd let me, I'd be very happy.”

 

Keito releases Eichi's hands just as he places another kiss to the blonde's brow bone, satisfied now that he's got his filling of  _ Eichi _ .

 

“I'll prepare your clothes, stay here for a second.”

 

And just that is enough to make Eichi's eyes bright, as if little things like that really do mean that much.

 

Perhaps, they do.

**Author's Note:**

> Keichi?


End file.
